generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Gatlocke
Swordsman Marksman Hand-to-hand combat |weapons = Parallel arm blades Energy cannon Energy shield |gender = Male |hair color = Brown |eye color = Black |portrayed by: = Greg Ellis |image = |imagewidth = 250 |group affiliation(s) = Anarchists |allies = Anarchists, Valve, NoFace, Hunter Cain |enemies = Rex Salazar, Agent Six, Rebecca Holiday, Noah Nixon, Bobo Haha }} '''Gatlocke' is a modern-day pirate who attempted to steal a shipment of unstable nanites from Providence. He was captured and eventually arrested by Providence.1.20, "Badlands" Later, he broke out of prison to gain revenge on Rex, but ultimately failed.3.17, "Enemies Mine" History Background At some point in his life, Gatlocke became the leader of a gang of pirates called the Anarchists. Both of his arms were also replaced with weaponized cybernetic arms. Season One Badlands Gatlocke was introduced when spying through an eyeglass down a canyon to an unstable nanite shipment below. After a short pep speech, he gave the order for everyone to attack. With Rex nowhere in sight, Gatlocke and his thieves succeeded in taking the convoy with little trouble, not realizing until they were back at base that the "unstable nanites" they stole were actually toilet paper—a decoy. Gatlocke lost his temper, but a minion revealed that there was another truck, Rex's, which truly had the unstable nanites on board. .]] His minions quickly located Rex, Noah and Bobo right where the last battle's carnage remained. Gatlocke introduced himself to Rex and tried to convince him to join their group, appealing to his hate of rules. He revealed his blades to further "persuade" him, which backfired. After a very short tussle, Rex and his crew jumped back into their truck. Then the chase began. Eventually, Gatlocke crashed Rex's truck, then began to approach him, giving him a rather merry hug. He asked again for the unstable nanites, saying that he would split the profits with Rex "evenly" (50/40), but Rex refused. After some more bantering and a poor escape plan, Rex threw a can of flat soda, claiming that it was nanites ready to explode which gave him a short head start. Gatlocke and his gang caught up with Rex yet again. Rex and Gatlocke began a rather evenly-matched one-on-one battle on top of the convoy that Gatlocke and his gang hijacked earlier. Gatlocke shot with his energy canon and lost that hand near the beginning of the fight, but he took out Rex's Smack Hands without much trouble. The battle continued, now with Rex's BFS versus Gatlocke's arm blades; they more-or-less ended up at a stalemate. Gatlocke attempted to have Rex join him yet again, which was refused. After some more bickering, Gatlocke stated that Rex and him are the same; Rex refuted this with a single fact: that Gatlocke could not fly. Gatlocke, convoy and all, went hurtling down a ravine while Rex escaped on his Boogie Pack. .]] Gatlocke managed to climb back up the ravine with still one hand missing. This time, he demanded the unstable nanites, and Rex threw it to him, recently learning and stating that its harsh care made it useless. At this, Gatlocke utterly snapped, screaming at Rex and running at him; and received a Smack Hand to the face. He seemed mostly unfazed as Providence soldiers carried him off, most likely to imprison him. Season Three Enemies Mine Gatlocke returned, shown to be in a Providence prison break. There, he introduced himself to Valve. While speaking to Valve, he informed him that it was time to form an alliance. The two then met up with Hunter Cain, who sat in his prison cell. Cain mentioned that the best objective would be to get revenge on Rex after all he had done to them. Later, Gatlocke and the others traveled to a highly secured part of the facility to free NoFace. NoFace panicked, and Gatlocke tried to fight him, but quickly lost. He was eventually restrained by Hunter Cain and the quartet escaped. Later, the group formed a distraction, each individually trying to weaken Rex. The next morning, Gatlocke was at Benjamin Franklin High School and set up auditions for an initiation into his group. He was found by Rex and the two engaged in a small brawl, but he eventually escaped. When Rex underwent a nanite overload, the group decided that it was the perfect time to strike by using a tracker. Breaking into a base to hunt Rex down, they encountered Holiday. Holiday tried to create a diversion, however, Gatlocke defended the group with a force field and she was barricaded in another room. Gatlocke continued their search and his team finally found the nanite chamber. Thinking he was in it, they were outwitted by Rex and used the nanites he offloaded to create a force field around them. While Rex escaped, Gatlocke and his teammates were sealed inside the barrier. Personality Gatlocke has a very quirky personality. His behavior and speech are very camp and flamboyant. He knows what he wants, and goes to all lengths to get it, usually with a smile on his face. He is rather optimistic, but also rather short-tempered. His personality is almost child-like, giving hugs and being generally affectionate, but at the same time unnerving other people with his odd behavior and unpredictability. He also seems to be rather fearless, running into battle without a second thought or standing rather calmly atop high-speed vehicles. Though he had chances to take Bobo or Noah hostage in order to get what he wanted, he either did not want to stoop so low, or simply did not think of it. Abilities .]] Being a human, Gatlocke possesses no EVO abilities. To his assistance, he has two cybernetic arms which he is able to equip with retractable blades and concealed energy cannons that can fire red beams of energy. He can also form an energy shield on his arm that could take half a dozen rounds from Holiday's gun without taking any visible damage. However, during one of his encounters with Rex, one of his artificial arms were ripped off. Gatlocke also demonstrated to have quick reflexes. While battling Rex on top of a speeding vehicle, he was able to evade Rex's attacks with ease. Appearances Season One * 120. "Badlands" Season Three * 317. "Enemies Mine" Trivia * He is the fourth person to hug Rex on screen. * He speaks with an English accent. Besides Van Kleiss and Five, he is the only other character to do so. However, unlike Van Kleiss, his voice actor is in fact English. References f Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Major characters